familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hammersmith
|latitude = 51.4928 |longitude = -0.2229 |london_borough = Hammersmith and Fulham |constituency_westminster = Hammersmith |post_town = LONDON |postcode_district = W6 W14 |postcode_area = W |dial_code = 020 |os_grid_reference = TQ233786 |static_image_name = The lyric hammersmith.jpg |static_image_caption = Lyric Theatre |charingX_distance_mi = 4.3 |charingX_direction = ENE }} Hammersmith is a district of west London, England, located west-southwest of Charing Cross. It is the administrative centre of the London Borough of Hammersmith and Fulham, and identified in the London Plan as one of 35 major centres in Greater London. It is bordered by Shepherd's Bush to the north, Kensington to the east, Chiswick to the west, and Fulham to the south, with which it forms part of the north bank of the River Thames. It is linked by Hammersmith Bridge to Barnes in the southwest. The area is one of west London's main commercial and employment centres, and has for some decades been a major centre of London's Polish community. It is a major transport hub for west London, with two London Underground stations and a bus station at Hammersmith Broadway. History Hammersmith originally meant "(Place with) a hammer smithy or forge", first recorded in 1294. Hammersmith is in the historic county of Middlesex. It was the name of a parish, and of a suburban district, within the hundred of Osselstone. In the early 1660s, Hammersmith's first parish church, which later became St Paul's, was built by Sir Nicholas Crispe who ran the brickworks in Hammersmith. It contained a monument to Crispe as well as a bronze bust of King Charles I by Hubert Le Sueur.The bust is a 1665 bronze copy of the marble bust made by LeSueur in 1631. , In 1696 Sir Samuel Morland was buried there. The church was completely rebuilt in 1883, but the monument and bust were transferred to the new church. Hammersmith Bridge was first designed by William Tierney Clark, opening in 1827 as the first Suspension bridge crossing the River Thames. Overloading in this original structure led to a redesign by Joseph Bazalgette, which was built over the original foundations, and reopened in 1887. In 1984–1985 the bridge received structural support, and between 1997 and 2000 the bridge underwent major strengthening work. In 1745, two Scots, James Lee and Lewis Kennedy, established the Vineyard Nursery, over six acres devoted to landscaping plants. During the next hundred and fifty years the nursery introduced many new plants to England, including fuchsia and the standard rose tree. Major industrial sites included the Osram lamp factory at Brook Green, the J. Lyons factory (which at one time employed 30,000 people). During both World Wars, Waring & Gillow's furniture factory, in Cambridge Grove, became the site of aircraft manufacture. Economy at Hammersmith]] Hammersmith is located at the confluence of one of the arterial routes out of central London (the A4) with several local feeder roads and a bridge over the Thames. The focal point of the district is the commercial centre (the Broadway Centre) located at this confluence, which houses a shopping centre, bus station, an Underground station and an office complex. Stretching about westwards from this centre is King Street, Hammersmith's main shopping street. Named after John King, Bishop of London, it contains a second shopping centre (Kings Mall), many small shops, the Town Hall, the Lyric Theatre, a cinema, the Polish community centre and two hotels. King Street is supplemented by other shops along Shepherds Bush Road to the north, Fulham Palace Road to the south and Hammersmith Road to the east. Hammersmith's office activity takes place mainly to the eastern side of its centre, along Hammersmith Road and in the Ark, an office complex to the south of the flyover which traverses the area. There are two NHS hospitals in Hammersmith - Charing Cross Hospital to the south on Fulham Palace Road and Hammersmith Hospital in the north. Charing Cross Hospital is a large multi-disciplinary hospital with accident & emergency and teaching departments run by the Imperial College School of Medicine. Architecture of Hammersmith by Eric Gill, 1915]] "The Ark" office building, designed by British architect Ralph Erskine and completed in 1992, has some resemblance to the hull of a sailing ship. Hammersmith Bridge Road Surgery was designed by Guy Greenfield. "22 St Peter's Square" the former Royal Chiswick Laundry and Island Records HQ converted to architects studios and offices by Lifschutz Davidson Sandilands. It has a Hammersmith Society Conservation award plaque (2009) and has been included in tours in Architecture Week. Several of Hammersmith's pubs are listed buildings, including the Black Lion, The Dove, The George, The Hop Poles, the Hope and Anchor, the Salutation Inn and The Swan, as are Hammersmith's two parish churches, St Paul's (the town's original church, rebuilt in the 1890s) and St Peter's, built in the 1820s. Culture and entertainment Riverside Studios is a cinema, performance space, bar and cafe. Originally film studios, Riverside Studios were used by the BBC from 1954 to 1975 for television productions. The Lyric Hammersmith Theatre is just off King Street. Hammersmith Apollo concert hall and theatre (formerly the Carling Hammersmith Apollo, the Hammersmith Odeon, and before that the Gaumont Cinema) is just south of the gyratory. The former Hammersmith Palais nightclub has been demolished and the site reused as student accommodation. The Polish Social and Cultural Association is on King Street. It contains a theatre, an art gallery and several restaurants. Its library has one of the largest collections of Polish-language books outside Poland.Website of the Standing Conference of Polish Museums, Archives and Libraries The Dove is a riverside pub with what the Guinness Book of Records listed as the smallest bar room in the world, in 2016 surviving as a small space on the right of the bar. the pub was frequented by Ernest Hemingway and Graham Greene; James Thomson lodged and likely wrote Rule Britannia here. The narrow alley in which it stands is the only remnant of the riverside village of Hammersmith, the bulk of which was demolished in the 1930s. Furnivall Gardens, which lies to the east, covers the site of Hammersmith Creek and the High Bridge. Leisure activity also takes place along Hammersmith's pedestrianised riverside, home to pubs, rowing clubs and the riverside park of Furnival Gardens. Hammersmith has a municipal park, Ravenscourt Park, to the west of the centre. Its facilities include tennis courts, a basketball court, a bowling lawn, a paddling pool and playgrounds. Hammersmith is the historical home of the West London Penguin Swimming and Water Polo Club, formerly known as the Hammersmith Penguin Swimming Club. Hammersmith Chess Club has been active in the borough since it was formed in 1962. It was initially based in Westcott Lodge, later moving to St Paul's Church, then to Blythe House and now Lytton Hall, near West Kensington tube station. Transport ]] The area is on the main A4 trunk road heading west from central London towards the M4 motorway and Heathrow Airport. The A4, a busy commuter route, passes over the area's main road junction, Hammersmith Gyratory System, on a long viaduct, the Hammersmith Flyover. Hammersmith Bridge, the first suspension bridge over the River Thames, carries traffic to and from Barnes and southwest London. The centre of Hammersmith is served by two London Underground stations named Hammersmith: one is served by the Hammersmith & City and Circle lines and the other is served by the Piccadilly and District lines. The latter tube station is part of a larger office, retail and transport development, locally known as "The Broadway Centre". Hammersmith Broadway stretches from the junction of Queen Caroline Street and King Street in the west to the junction of Hammersmith Road and Butterwick in the east. It forms the north side of the gyratory system also known as Hammersmith Roundabout. The Broadway Shopping Centre includes a major bus station. The length of King Street places the westernmost shops and offices closest to Ravenscourt Park Underground station on the District line, one stop west of Hammersmith itself. In literature and music Hammersmith features in Charles Dickens' Great Expectations as the home of the Pocket family. Pip resides with the Pockets in their house by the river and goes boating on the river. William Morris's utopian novel News from Nowhere (1890) describes a journey up the river from Hammersmith towards Oxford. In 1930, Gustav Holst composed Hammersmith, a work for military band (later rewritten for orchestra), reflecting his impressions of the area, having lived across the river in Barnes for nearly forty years. It begins with a haunting musical depiction of the River Thames flowing underneath Hammersmith Bridge. Holst taught music at St Paul's Girls' School and composed many of his most famous works there, including his The Planets suite. A music room in the school is named after him. Notable people 17th century * John Milton (1608–1674), poetLewalski, Barbara K. The Life of John Milton. Oxford: Blackwells, 2003. * William Sheridan (c. 1635 – 3 October 1711), Bishop of Kilmore and Ardagh 18th century * William Crathern (born 1793), composer * Lewis Kennedy (c. 1721–1782), nurseryman * James Lee (1715–1795), nurseryman }} 19th century * William Tierney Clark (1783–1852), civil engineer, designer of first Hammersmith bridge * Gustav Holst (1874–1934), composer, taught music at St Paul's Girls' School * Leigh Hunt (1784–1859), critic, essayist, poet, and writer * Edward Johnston (1872–1944), scholar, credited with the revival of calligraphy * William Morris (1834–1896), artist, writer, socialist and activist * Francis Ronalds (1788–1873), inventor, built the first working telegraph at Hammersmith Mall * Frederic George Stephens (1827–1907), art critic * Emery Walker (1851–1933), engraver and printer * George Wimpey (1855–1913), stonemason }} 20th century * Sacha Baron Cohen (born 1971), comedian and actor * Marcus Bent (born 1978), footballer * Joe Calzaghe (born 1972), boxer * Sebastian Coe (born 1956), athlete and politician * Marie Colvin (1956–2012), journalist * Benedict Cumberbatch (born 1976), actor * George Devine (1910–1966), director * Mary Fedden (1915–2012), artist * Ralph Fiennes (born 1962), actor * Emilia Fox (born 1974), actor * Rosalind Franklin (1920–1958), X-ray crystallographer * Hugh Grant (born 1960), actor * Tom Hardy (born 1977), actor * Miranda Hart (born 1972), actor * A. P. Herbert (1890–1971), humorist * Jocelyn Herbert (1917–2003), stage designer * Sophie Hunter (born 1978), theatre and opera director * James May (born 1963), television presenter * Helen Mirren (born 1945), actor * Maurice Murphy (1935–2010), trumpet player * Douglas Murray (born 1979), author, journalist * Eric Newby (1919–2006), travel writerNicholas Wroe, "Around the world in 80 ways" , The Guardian, 9 June 2001. * Gary Numan (born 1958), musician * Scott Overall (born 1983), marathon runner * Stuart Pearce (born 1962), footballer * Rosamund Pike (born 1979), actor * Stephen Poliakoff (born 1952), playwright * Eric Ravilious (1903–1942), artist * Tony Richardson (1928–1991), theatre and film director * Alan Rickman (1946–2016), actor * Vidal Sassoon (1928–2012), hairdresser * Labi Siffre (born 1945), musicianhttp://bandonthewall.org/artists/labi–siffre/ * Estelle Swaray (born 1980), musician * Julian Trevelyan (1910–1988), artist * Evelyn Whitaker (died 1929), children's writer * Alan Wilder (born 1959), rock musician }} 21st century * Lily Allen (born 1985), pop singer * James DeGale (born 1986), boxer * Cara Delevingne (born 1992), model and actor * * George Groves (born 1988), boxer * Imogen Poots (born 1989), actor * Suki Waterhouse (born 1992), actor and model File:John Milton 1.jpg|The poet John Milton lived in Hammersmith. File:William Morris age 53.jpg|The Arts and Crafts designer William Morris lived on Hammersmith Mall. File:Gustav Holst.jpg|The composer Gustav Holst taught at St Paul's Girls School. File:Ravilious - wet-afternoon-by-eric-ravilious-view-of-the-church-of-st-mary-capel-y-ffin-powys-c-1938.jpg|The artist Eric Ravilious lived in Hammersmith and made this 1928 painting, representing himself as the small central figure. File:Hugh Grant 2014.jpg|The actor Hugh Grant went to Latymer Upper School. See also * List of districts in Hammersmith and Fulham References External links * London Borough of Hammersmith & Fulham * Hammersmith's local community web site * Description of Hammersmith in 1868 * Hammersmith, Fulham and Putney, by Geraldine Edith Mitton and John Cunningham Geikie, 1903, from Project Gutenberg * NHS Hammersmith and Fulham * HammersmithLondon Business Improvement District (BID) Category:Hammersmith Category:Business improvement districts in London Category:Districts of the London Borough of Hammersmith and Fulham Category:Districts of London on the River Thames Category:History of the London Borough of Hammersmith and Fulham Category:Major centres of London Category:Middlesex Category:Polish-British culture